


Sunset

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 12: fun: sunset, I can't think at 11pm, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M, sorry if it doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry





	Sunset

"Come one, we're going to miss it!" Kuroo pulled Kenma by his wrist, trying to make him walk faster.  
"Kuroo, we are not going to miss it. It lasts more than just a moment, you know," Kenma replied, tired after a long day and wishing nothing more than to lay down and sleep. Bonus points for cuddling with Kuroo. MInus points for having to go up that hill. And that was where they were at the moment.  
A minute later Kuroo decided it was good enough of a spot to sit and watch. He was right. The sight was breathtaking. The red light made everything around look oddly warm. Kuroo looked fondly at the setting sun, bringing Kenma closer to him.  
"See? I told you we won't miss it," Kenma mumbled and snuggled up to Kuroo. He didn't say anything after that. His breath was deep and steady.  
"Kenma~ Kenma, are you falling asleep?" Kuroo asked, hiding his nose in blond hair.  
"Mhmm..."  
"Hey, don't do it. We'll be back home in 15 minutes..." Kuroo gently shook Kenma's shoulders.  
"You brought me here, now take me back," Kenma looked at him with sleepy eyes, not willing to even stand up on his own.  
Kuroo sighed and said, "fair enough."  
"You always complain we don't go to see the sunset as we used to do though," he added, not louder than a whisper.  
Kenma left a lazy kiss on Kuroo's collar bone and muttered, "thank you, Kuro. But you chose a bad day. Can you take me home?"  
"Sure, kitten." Kuroo helped Kenma climb onto his back and gave him a piggyback ride home.  
"We can come here tomorrow if you want," Kenma mumbled into Kuroo's neck before drifting to sleep.  
Kuroo moved his thumbs on Kenma's thighs as he answered, "I'd love to."


End file.
